Meet the Parents
by ToxiNeena
Summary: Sasuke was going to meet her parents. For the first time. Ever. Normally, Sakura would have declared the anxiety completely uncalled for. However, nothing about Uchiha Sasuke was ever normal. It didn't help that her parent's weren't exactly typical either


_**Hi hi! Neena here :D I know I posted a one-shot yesterday, but, I've been working on this one for quite a while (stupid writer's block D:) Anywhooser, as the saying goes: R&R, read and review! Oh, I am still taking requests, so, just put it in your review and I'll get back to you!**_

* * *

><p>Sakura shifted in her seat uncomfortably, sweat threatening to trickle down the nape of her neck. She would never have imagined that this…this <em>scenario<em>, as she would call it, was ever going to happen—not even in a million, no, _trillion_ years.

Sasuke was going to meet her parents. For the first time. Ever.

Under normal circumstances—like in television dramas—Sakura would have declared the anxiety completely uncalled for and dramatic. However, that was under _normal _circumstances. Uchiha Sasuke certainly wasn't normal in any aspect.

And it didn't help that her parents weren't exactly typical parents either.

Considering those few facts, Sakura decided that she was being absolutely rational—it made sense for her to be nervous. After all, Sasuke had broken her heart years and years ago, and daddy Haruno most certainly hadn't forgotten about it. Chances were that he never, ever would either.

"Ah…" She cleared her throat and squirmed more in her seat. "Daddy," Sakura glanced at her father and then directed her eyes to Sasuke who sat next to her tersely, "meet Uchiha Sasuke, my…um…" Her voice dropped off as the butterflies rose from her stomach to ball into her throat as if she were about to vomit. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. "My, ah…"

"Fiancé." Sasuke's deep voice finished.

Sakura's mother did a double take and chocked on nothing but air, she managed a small smile after a few moments. Sakura's father, however, had gone red in the face—from shock, or from anger, neither Sasuke or Sakura could tell. Her father remained silent; his face steadily growing redder by the passing second and finally, after minutes of brooding,

"You got her pregnant, didn't you?" He accused.

This time, it was Sakura's turn to splutter and cough, even Sasuke jerked back in his chair in just the tiniest fraction.

"No!" Sakura shouted, clearly embarrassed by the bold accusation.

"…Hn." The delayed reaction wouldn't have seemed like much of anything to anyone who didn't know Sasuke—but for those who did, it was plain to see that Sasuke was thrown for a loop. Quite obvious, really.

"Oh, darling, don't be so brash." Sakura's mother scolded her husband, taking his hand in hers soothingly. "If Sakura is engaged to, well, Sasuke-san," she paused as if unsure of herself, "then we should support them both. Our Sakura has a fine sense of what's right and wrong for her, I'm sure she's made a fine choice."

Sakura's father remained unconvinced. "I still think he got her pregnant." He snorted. "If not, then why the sudden engagement? I had no idea she was even dating."

Sakura flushed scarlet and sunk lower into her seat. _How embarrassing…_She thought with mortification. "Of course I'm—_was—_dating daddy, I'm nineteen!"

"Even so, nineteen years old is too young to marry." Her father said stubbornly, setting his jaw.

"Dear, if I remember correctly, we were married when I was eighteen." The older woman in the room giggled, covering her mouth modestly and enjoying her husband's flustered look.

"We are ninja." Sasuke cut in abruptly. "We go on dangerous, life threatening missions daily—it is necessary for us to wed and reproduce younger than most civilians." His statement turned the room deadly silent; Sakura wished he had kept his mouth shut. Sasuke was never a kind person, and no doubt he wouldn't be able to even act remotely kindly to her father when he was being an ass of sorts.

"So you _did_ get her pregnant!" Sakura's father jumped out of his chair, pointing furiously at the Uchiha.

"What? No!" Sakura squealed with a large blush that put her hair to shame. "Daddy, he didn't even mention anything of the sort! It's impossible!" She watched as her father sank slowly back into his seat with a dark scowl. She knew he was just playing the role of an over protective father like he should, but it didn't mean that he was any less annoying and stubborn.

"Impossible…" He murmured, rubbing his chin. "Impossible." Suddenly, he grinned and looked at his wife calmly. "Did you hear that? She said impossible, my Sakura is such a good girl."

Sasuke's eyebrows drew downward and his hands underneath the table turned into fists. "Haruno…san,"

Sakura snapped her head to the side to peer at Sasuke curiously. Had he…had he just used an _honorific?_ Her mouth threatened to drop from the shock. The Sasuke that she knew and loved never, ever—under any circumstances—used honorifics.

"Sakura and I did not come here to pick a fight," he started slowly and punctually, "we merely came here to seek your approval." Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he was so polite to someone. Perhaps when he was seven? But even then he would scowl.

"Well, if you're asking me, I approve whole heartedly." Sakura's mother sent a brilliant smile to the Uchiha and rubbed her husbands shoulder. Sakura gave a matching smile—one exactly like the one her mother wore.

"Unfortunately," her father muttered, his look darkening once more, "he's not asking you. He's asking me."

Sakura's smile vanished faster than she could count to three.

"Darling," Sakura's mother was still smiling, "would you care to speak with me in the kitchen please?"

Had Sasuke not had incredible vision thanks to his sharingan, he would have missed the way Sakura's mother's hand tightened on the older man's shoulder and the way her eyebrow seemed to twitch with agitation.

"I'm not quite finished—"

"_Please?_" Her grip appeared to grow painfully tight.

"O-of—" Sakura's father coughed to clear his throat, "of course, dear."

The two rose from the table and Sakura's father followed obediently behind her mother into what Sasuke assumed was the kitchen. Next to him, Sakura paid it no mind, but rather stared at him unblinkingly. Her eyes narrowed.

"Sasuke-kun…" She paused, giving him a once over. "Sasuke-kun, are you broken?"

"What?" He raised a perfect eyebrow, his mouth dropping slightly.

"Are you broken?" Sakura repeated while leaning closer to inspect his face.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Aa."

Sakura fell back, still unsatisfied. "But you used an honorific!" She exclaimed with a confused frown.

"Is that a crime?" Sasuke folded his arms, secretly amused.

"Well, no…" Sakura admitted. "But, coming from you…it's…it's like Naruto saying that he hates ramen! Besides, you've never once used an honorific for me."

"Would you rather I call you 'Sakura-chan'?"

Sakura cringed in distaste. "Ew, no, that's weird."

"Hn." Sasuke agreed. It wasn't his style to use honorifics, he admitted; however, if he honestly wanted to convince her parents to let her marry him then so be it—calling them by their first names without an honorific would assuredly be a one-way ticket out the door

"Oh, and, don't mind my father…he's…" She trailed off, shaking her head and meandering her hand about in small circles. "Just ignore him, he doesn't hate you, really."

"I highly doubt that."

Sakura laughed and patted Sasuke's shoulder. "No trust me, he doesn't hate you, at least not yet. You'll know when he hates you, I promise."

The Uchiha almost snorted. _Well that's reassuring. _

"Ah, um," Sakura's mother coughed, leading her husband back into the room by the elbow, "I'm sorry for the wait. My husband just needed a few minutes to think it over." She smiled brilliantly, the same way Sakura did when she was truly happy. "Right, dear?" Sakura's mother's smile tightened and Sasuke noticed the way she pinched her husband's elbow.

"Yes, of course." He muttered, not even trying to hide his frown. He stared down at Sasuke, who was still sitting comfortably in his chair. "Y-you," Sakura's father sucked in a breath, "you have my permission…to marry our Sakura."

At once, Sakura sprung out of her seat and tackled her father around the neck. "Thank you daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

_Tch, even if he had said no I would've married her anyway. _Sasuke thought to himself quite smugly as he watched the scene. And though Sakura couldn't see it, her father was sending Sasuke obvious death glares. To which Sasuke had no problem meeting with his own—he was the king of glares.

"Dear." Sakura's mother commanded in a harsh whisper, slapping her husband's arm. "Stop that, don't glare at people, it's rude."

Sasuke smirked. Once again, he reigned victorious as the king of glares.

"Really, daddy, thank you."

Sasuke watched as Sakura kissed her father's cheek and smile. "I love you."

"You better." He replied gruffly, trying to appear tough. "And Uchiha," he gave another glare to Sasuke, "take care of my baby girl."

Sasuke didn't even need to read between the lines to hear the non-spoken words of 'or else'. "Of course." He stated, finally standing and looking down at Sakura's father. The Uchiha stood at least five inches taller than the older man—it was just another petty thing to add to his inflatable ego.

"Oh," Sakura's mother suddenly cooed, clapping her hands. "Look at you two! So _cute!_" She folded her hands and pressed them to the side of her face. "Such a handsome young man with our Sakura…"

For some reason, Sakura paled. "Mom," she murmured as a warning, "don't say anything weird."

"Make lots of pretty babies, okay?"

Too late.

Sasuke jerked slightly backwards from pure shock at the random request and cast a glance over in Sakura's direction—she looked like she was about ready to die from mortification.

"_Mom_…" Sakura whispered, utterly horrified with the reddest face that easily topped Hinata's.

"What?" The older woman sniffed. "It's about time I had grandbabies around here."

Sakura's father on the other hand had gone completely blue. "No!" He shouted, shaking his head. "No babies!" He shook off his daughter, gently nudging her to the side, and glowered at Sasuke. "No babies." He repeated sternly.

"I beg to differ." Sakura's mother huffed, crossing her arms and catching the attention of her husband. "I would like pretty grandbabies."

Sakura's father glared down at his wife. "No babies."

"Babies!"

"No."

"Yes!"

Meanwhile, Sasuke watched the fiasco between the two battling parents with bewilderment. _What the hell? _The two were going at it like toddlers fighting over the same toy.

Sakura eased her way over to Sasuke, still blushing.

"Are they always like this?" Sasuke found himself asking. Sakura's mother grabbed a nearby vase, threatening to smash it to, as she was saying, 'itty, bitty, bits' unless Sakura's father gave in.

"Ah…" Sakura mumbled; wincing when her mother actually threw the vase and her father ducked behind the sofa. "My mom has a…_thing_…for babies. She loves babies, and that's an understatement."

"Aa." Sasuke said.

"No, mom!" Sakura shouted when her mother snatched a chair and hoisted it above her head. He finally understood where Sakura got her temper and, to some extent, strength from—her crazy mother, _his_ crazy soon to be mother-in-law. "Dammit…" Sakura muttered, racing in to grab the piece of furniture. However, she soon returned empty handed—nothing could stop mommy Haruno when she was throwing a fit. "I was kind of hoping to avoid this…"

Sasuke grunted, eyes widening slightly. "I can see why."

"I want babies." Sakura's mother finished defiantly, glaring down at her husband who still cowered behind the sofa feebly.

"Alright, dear, babies…" He said weakly, just to avoid another outburst.

Then, Sakura's mother spun around on her heel, casting a huge smile, no trace of anger from her 'episode'. "So," she raced over and grabbed Sasuke's hand, "when's the wedding?"

_**MtP**_

Two hours later, Sasuke shut the door of the Haruno household, letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Sakura's mother, Sasuke was sure, was absolutely bi-polar. One minute she was smiling and laughing and the next, she was glaring her husband down and threatening to smash the dining room table in half.

"That was…" In front of him, Sakura broke off, for lack of a suitable word.

"Your parents are interesting people." He merely said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Sasuke smirked and added, "I don't suppose we should have told them that you really _are_ pregnant?"

Sakura jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "If you're so eager to die today, then be my guest."

He hesitated for a while before randomly affirming; "We're not leaving our children alone with them, ever."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well? Well? Like it? Personally, I had a lot of fun with Sakura's parents (made myself laugh writing it out) so I hope you enjoyed them! Now, clicky the button and review!<em>**

_**Mahna Mahna~!**_


End file.
